


Matchmakers

by lateralus112358



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus112358/pseuds/lateralus112358
Summary: Shaw tries to work and Root annoys her.





	Matchmakers

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to anyone who reads, leaves kudos, or comments!


End file.
